muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Musicians at Prince Charming's Ball
unbilled actors It is said here that the musicians were played by unbilled actors wearing masks. Is there a source for this? How is it known that they were actors, and not just puppeteers? Only three puppeteers are known to have worked on this production, and there are three musicians here. Sure, Frank Oz may have disliked performing full-body characters, but these characters shouldn't be that much of a problem (since they are just masks and tuxedos). Besides, I feel like one of the musicians has similar movements to The Swedish Chefs movements. --Minor muppetz 01:53, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :You can change unbilled actors to "performers" if you like. The point is, they're not credited, and it's guesswork to assume it was the three puppeteers in cut-aways. Finch refers to them as human actors in masks. "Similar movements" doesn't cut it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:56, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think the violinist's left knee cap resembles Jerry Juhl's. — Scott (talk) 03:34, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::I think it's just as much guesswork to assume they were uncredited actors then it is to assume that they were played by puppeters. I thought that Jim Henson: The Works just referred to them as having human bodies but Muppet heads, with nothing about them being portrayed by actors (and I don't think they had any human skin shown on-screen). Besides, the credits don't say who the Muppet performers performed, just that they performed in this (though I doubt that these musicians would have been credited even if the performers did perform them and the credits listed the characters performed by each performer). --Minor muppetz 13:59, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the article, Michael. I'd already changed the wording last night. Basically, we don't know anything either way. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:54, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Title I love this article, but the title confused me for about two minutes. I couldn't figure out why they were "Ball Musicians" -- I thought maybe it was because their heads were shaped like balls. I get it now, but it's a confusing name. Are there other options? -- Danny (talk) 00:49, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm honestly not sure. I tried to limit it, but "Musicians" seemed too broad. They're never named in the special, and Christopher Finch in Jim Henson: The Works just uses that phrase. So I guess we can move it to that, but it doesn't seem like much of an improvement. And "Orchestra" seemed just as problematic. Unless we used "Musicians (Hey Cinderella!)", which was my initial choice, but also awkward. I much prefer cases like Peasants, where they made it easy for us by supplying a clear label on the album, but the image seemed worth sharing and the characters worth noting, so I took a first plunge. Believe me, any name improvement would be appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:04, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::How about "The Musicians at Prince Charming's Balls"? — Scott (talk) 01:17, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::I was just going to suggest "Musicians at Prince Charming's Ball" also. -- Wendy (talk) 01:18, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, if there aren't any other suggestions, that works for me. Though not Scott's "Prince Charming's Balls" part. I blame Elmo's World. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Balls! — Scott (talk) 01:27, 22 November 2006 (UTC)